Anthem of the Angels
by WritersLove
Summary: After the death of their son, Chouji and Kau's lives change. For the worse. ChoujixOC ChoujiOC Song: Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin


Disclaimer: the Anime NARUTO belongs to KISHIMOTO MASASHI. The only thing I own here are the characters, Kau and Choumi, and the plot. /// The song Anthem of the Angels belongs to Breaking Benjamin from their album Dear Agony.

Warning: this Oneshot contains a drug usage, death and implied suicide.

ChoujixOC

* * *

White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead

_"You know that once you stop, you'll be able to do more missions."_

_That's what he had always said. He knew that she was in a financial crisis and that she was close to becoming homeless._

_"This is just ruining you, Kau, it's killing you. Please stop."_

_He knew about her problems, about the drugs.  
_

Days go on forever  
But i have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

_"I know, I know. There's nothing to worry about, Chouji. This will pass over. It always has."_

_That's what she always replied with. She knew he worried about her, but she had confidence that with time, everything will be back in place._

_"You don't know anything about this, Choiji. It makes me feel so happy, so relaxed. It makes me feel alive."_

_She knew that she had a problem, she just kept cowering away from it.  
_

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye

_"Do you want some of my barbecue?"_

_Gasps._

_Asuma looked at Chouji shocked, "What did you just say?"_

_"I was offering some of my barbecue to Kau since she didn't have much to eat... What's wrong with that?"_

_Asuma sat there, gob-smacked._

_It was the first step into their love._

_Before their depression.  
_

Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to grey

_"Chouji! Come on, stop mucking about~" Kau giggled. "Get Choumi, the timer won't wait forever!"_

_Chouji laughed and grabbed the small bundle and held him closely with one arm and putting his other arm over Kau's shoulders._

_It was their first photograph as a family.  
_

Days go on forever  
But i have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

_"Don't take him away from me!" Kau screamed, clutching onto a small jar. "He's my baby! He's my only baby!"  
_

_Chouji grabbed onto Kau, hugging her tightly as she cried on his shoulder._

_"You're so cold... __I'll hug you and warm you right up... I'll never let go... My little Choumi...'_

_He was dead. She wanted to, no, needed __to believe that her little boy was still alive._

___He was only 4 years old and he had already died.  
_

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But i can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye

_"I don't think she'll make it, Chouji... She's overdosed and we've had to pump out almost half the contents in her stomach."_

_Chouji didn't want to believe this. He's told her so many times that she had to quit. She never did._

_"Chouji... her heart failing... She's slightly conscious now, I think it's best that you say your last words to her now.. Before it's too late."_

_Before it's too late..._

You're dead alive  
You're dead alive  
You're dead alive  
You're dead alive

_"Don't leave me."_

_Three simple words said by Chouji sliced right through Kau's heart._

_"You can't leave me... I'll be all alone... What about our family?" Chouji cried out, bending down and clutching Kau's hand._

_ "We could have started a new one... After what happened to Choumi... We could have raised a baby and told them all about Choumi and how much they would have loved him...  
_

_"But you're leaving me now..."_

_Kau smiled softly and closed her hand around Chouji's. "I love you."_

_If she loved him, she would have stayed._

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But i can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels

_"We could have been together forever..."_

And say the last goodbye

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
